


Party, The

by sffan



Series: Simon Tam: Companion [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne and Simon reunite at a party.





	Party, The

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 27, 2002
> 
>  
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

The ballroom is enormous, lit from above by a great crystal chandelier, with tables lining the outside edges surrounding a large dance floor where couples whirl and twirl in time to the music. The crew of the Serenity, minus Inara, who is with her client, is gathered around one of the tables, not unlike a small pack of wolves, helping themselves to the free food and alcohol. They are uncharacteristically dressed, Mal, Jayne, Wash, and Book in dark suits, and Kaylee in a pretty silk dress. Even Zoe has obliged somewhat, and is wearing a long flowing, brightly coloured blouse over her slim-fitting pants. 

"Good grub," says Kaylee, licking her fingers. 

"Mind you don't get any on that dress," Mal says to Kaylee. "Inara will kill you." Kaylee rolls her eyes and reaches for another sandwich. 

Jayne stands beside his captain, tugging at the collar of his crisp white shirt. "Gorramit Mal, why do we hafta wear this fancy stuff? I feel like a gorram trained ape in this getup." Jayne is more ornery than usual, having been forced to leave his guns at the door. 

"Because, you dumb lug, this is a _formal_ party," Mal answers, exasperated. He's been dealing with Jayne's complaints all night. "Inara went to a lot of trouble to get us all in here, so just shaddap and enjoy yourself." 

"How much trouble can it be, spreadin' for a client," Jayne mumbles, tugs at his collar again, and takes a big swig of the beer in his other hand. 

"Jayne..." Mal says warningly. 

"All right, all right. No need to get all tetchy." Jayne turns his eyes out towards the rest of the ballroom and his heart stops dead in his chest. 

"Ruttin' hell," he squeaks out and takes Mal's arm. "Tell me I'm not imaginin' things. Look over there." Jayne nods towards a small group of ornately dressed young men standing by the bandstand. 

Before Mal has a chance to say anything, Wash pipes up. 

"Hey, isn't that the pretty boy from the pool game at that bar?" he says, looking at Jayne. 

It's been a year, and everyone still remembers that exquisite creature, no one more than Jayne, who still has dreams about him. Without looking back, Jayne passes his beer to Kaylee and starts walking towards the knot of young men. 

Simon has been aware of the mercenary's presence ever since the crew entered the ballroom. He has deliberately kept his back to the group, trying to keep his mind on his work. He has been paid to work this room, and work it he will. Simon calls on all of his training and flirts shamelessly with the men around him. He will not let the way his heart is pounding in his chest distract him from doing what he's been paid to do. When the large, warm hand falls on his shoulder, he turns gracefully, fully intending to give Jayne the brush-off, but when he looks into the deep grey eyes, Simon finds his resolve disappearing in a wave of desire. 

"Are you just going to stand there gaping at me, stud, or are you going to ask me to dance?" Simon says looking up at Jayne through his lashes. 

On cue, too shocked to think it through, Jayne says, "Wanna dance?" 

"Why sir, I'd love to," Simon replies, taking Jayne's arm. 

They move to the dance floor and assume a closed hold. Jayne places his right hand in the small of Simon's back and puts his left hand out for Simon to rest his right hand on. Simon rests his free hand lightly on Jayne's shoulder and they begin to move in time with the music. 

"Well, you're a regular man of mystery, Jayne," Simon says, genuinely surprised. "You're quite good at this." 

"Sisters. Lots and lots of sisters," Jayne says. "What about you?" 

"Just one." 

"She a Companion, too?" 

Simon laughs lightly at the absurdity of picturing his sister as a Companion. "No. She's a scientist - astrophysicist. I don't get to see her much, she's on the outer rim," Simon says wistfully. 

"Miss her, huh?" Jayne says, tightening his hold a bit and narrowing the gap between their bodies. 

"Dreadfully. We were really close when we were growing up, but then she went off into space and I ended up in the Guild, so we only see each other every few years now." Simon pauses for a bit and moves his hand to the back of Jayne's neck where he begins to play with the soft short hairs. "Enough of this depressing chatter. I'm here to have fun tonight." 

Simon's hand on his neck sends waves of heat throughout Jayne's body and he begins to squirm a bit. 

"Want me to stop?" Simon asks, looking up at Jayne with a devilish glint in his eye. 

Jayne slides his hand further down the arch in Simon's back, resting it just above the curve of his bottom, and pulls the smaller man against his body, closing the gap between them completely. "Nope." 

They make a few more circuits around the dance floor. 

"You workin'?" Jayne asks. 

"Yes," Simon answers and nods towards a corner. "Old guy, surrounded by bodyguards." 

"Rich?" 

"Stinking," Simon replies with a soft laugh. "He's hired a bunch of us for the night." 

"Looks too old to be much use," Jayne says, giving the old man a quick once over. 

"Is. Just likes to watch us work the room and then makes us _perform_ for him, later." 

Jayne rests his head lightly against Simon's, inhaling the scent in his hair. 

"You smell amazin'," he says softly. 

"How long are you here for," Simon asks, moving his hand up Jayne's neck to cup his head, where he caresses the soft bristles of the mercenary's hair with his hand. 

"Just tonight. Leavin' in the morning after Inara gets back." Jayne shudders under Simon's hand. 

Simon's mind is in turmoil. It's happening again - whenever he's with Jayne, his Companion's training fails him. He graduated first in his class, no one should be able to get to him this way, but he _wants_ this man, wants him badly. What he's about to do could get him black-balled and thrown out of the Guild. With light pressure, Simon takes control of the dance and moves them towards the edge of the dance floor. He sees the person he wants engaged in conversation with a handsome young man. 

"Stephen," Simon says quietly. 

"What do you want, Simon? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Stephen says rolling his eyes towards the man he's with. 

"Can you and the others distract the geezer for a bit?" Simon asks. 

Stephen gives Jayne the once over and notes the flushes on their faces. "Shit, Simon, are you insane? Here? At his own party?" 

"Will you do it or not?" Simon says, growing annoyed at his friend. 

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not sure how much time I can get you. You are his favourite, after all." 

"Just do what you can, all right? And come get me if his guards start getting restless." 

"Whatever you say, boss. I just hope this guy's worth it." 

Simon turns his head and looks deeply into Jayne's eyes. 

"He is." The words send warmth flooding through Jayne. 

"Whatever you say. It's your funeral," Stephen replies and waves them away. True to his word, Stephen gathers the other Companions and they form a wall between the old man and the dance floor. 

Still leading the dance, Simon works them slowly over towards a wall of alcoves covered in curtains. With one last, quick look over his shoulder, Simon pulls Jayne behind the curtains and into the dimly lit space. 

Without a word, their lips meet. Their mouths open and they begin to devour each other. Jayne's hand cups Simon's ass and pulls him hard against him, and Simon wraps his arms tightly around the mercenary, his body melting into the firm embrace. They're both rock hard and they begin to rub against each other, pushing themselves beyond sense. 

Jayne wraps his fingers in Simon's soft, dark hair and pulls his head back. He presses his tongue against the base of Simon's throat and draws it up his neck to his ear in one long lick, tasting the warm flesh. Simon's whole body jerks and he moans deep in his throat. 

"How long do we have?" Jayne asks huskily, nearly overcome with need. 

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes," Simon says breathlessly. Jayne's hands are tracing patterns all over his body. 

"Too many gorram layers," Jayne says, frustrated by the three-piece suit that Simon is wearing. "Best make the most of our time, then." His hands fall to Simon's pants, he unbuttons them, and draws Simon's cock out. He quickly exposes himself and takes both of their erections in one large hand. He pulls Simon into the curve of one arm and angles them so that when they come, it won't be all over their fancy clothes. 

The touch of Jayne's cock against his sends jolts of electricity through Simon and he gasps. As he begins to stroke, Jayne captures Simon's mouth with his, muffling the sounds they make as he jerks them off hard and fast. Their bodies convulse with the intensity of their climaxes, first Jayne, then Simon. Jayne rests his forehead against Simon's, chest working like a bellows as he tries to regain his breath. Simon tucks them back inside their clothes and re-buttons their pants. 

Suddenly realizing he has nothing to clean his hand with, Jayne is about to flick his wrist to remove the most of it when Simon takes his hand with both of his. Looking deep into Jayne's eyes, Simon begins to slowly lick their combined essences from his hand. Spellbound by Simon's eyes, Jayne is completely unable to look away. Every time Simon's soft, wet tongue brushes his palm, Jayne's breath catches in his throat. After finishing with his palm, Simon takes each finger into his mouth, one at a time, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around each digit, before moving on to the next one. By the time Simon is finished, his eyes never once leaving the mercenary's, Jayne's cock is twitching, rising again. 

Jayne runs his thumb across Simon's soft, wet lips and leans in for a kiss. When Jayne's kiss lands, it is more tender than Simon expects. As the kiss deepens, and their tongues meet and begin to dance around each other, they wrap their arms tightly around each other, pressing as close as they can. 

"Simon," comes Stephen's whispered voice. "Simon, gorramit, come on. He's asking for you." 

Wordlessly, Simon pulls away from Jayne, the disappointment in his face mirrored back at him. He wants to say something, but once again, his training fails him, and all he can do is reach out a gentle hand to run his delicate fingers across Jayne's face. Jayne catches the hand, rubs his beard against it, and then turns his face to plant a soft kiss in the centre of Simon's palm. He releases the hand, and then Simon's gone with one last backward glance, out through the curtains, and out of Jayne's life, probably for good this time. 

Jayne leans against the wall and slumps down, thoroughly confused by the depths of feeling he has for a man he barely knows. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Mal finds Jayne there, still slumped against the wall, knees up, arms loosely resting on them, eyes on the ground between his feet. 

"Here you are. Been lookin' for you everywhere." 

"Well, ya found me. Whaddya want?" Jayne murmurs, not looking up. 

"I was a might worried when Kaylee said she saw you and your fancy man disappear into one a these nooks, but then only saw him come out. Waited a bit and ya didn't appear. Got me a bit concerned. Companions get taught all kinds a nasty stuff. For all I knew, you was bleedin' to death somewhere. Then Kaylee couldn't remember which nook you went into, so it took me a while to find you, an' I can tell you that was a might unsettlin' - you don't want to see what I've seen tonight." Mal says with a grin and a mock shudder. 

"Didn't think to find you here like this, though. What's wrong?" Mal lays a hand on Jayne's shoulder. 

"Mal, that boy is gonna be the end of me," Jayne says dejectedly, finally meeting his captain's eyes. Mal has never seen the big man looking so defeated. 

"You look like a man in need of a drink, or two, or maybe ten." Mal says, putting his hand out. Jayne heaves a big sigh, and takes it, allowing Mal to pull him up. "C'mon. Let's go get you hammered." 

* * *

Jayne is sitting in the kitchen, holding his pounding head in one hand and his hot tea in the other when he hears the Captain's voice. 

"And this is the kitchen. We gather here for meals, but you're welcome to come and go as you please." Jayne winces at the sound of Mal's voice but doesn't turn around. 

"Jayne, I think you know our new passenger. He's booked us to take him to the outer rim, so he's gonna be with us for a few months. Why don't you turn around and be polite." 

Jayne turns and sees Simon standing next to Mal. His brain, not great at the best of times, shuts down completely, and he just sits there blinking, convinced he's dreaming. 

"Captain, maybe we could continue this tour a little later?" Simon says, placing a gentle hand on Mal's arm. 

"Sure," Mal says with a smirk on his face. "You come find me whenever you're done here." He leaves the room. 

Simon glides towards Jayne and gracefully sits himself down on one of the mercenary's thighs, wrapping his arms around Jayne's neck. Jayne's arms come up around Simon and he presses his face against the smaller man's neck. 

"You're really here," he says softly, to himself. "How?" 

Simon places a hand on Jayne's face and runs his fingers across his beard. 

"I told you that geezer was filthy rich. Let's just say I performed especially well last night and earned myself a nice little bonus. Enough to take a vacation. So I decided it was time to visit my sister on her space station." Simon runs a light finger down Jayne's nose. "Looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while, think you can manage?" 

"Reckon I'll make do," Jayne rumbles, pulling Simon tight against his body, and capturing his lips in a long, deep kiss, full of promise. 


End file.
